All Night Session
by ebineez01
Summary: Gwen just wants to be left alone to get pissed


Jack turned up his collar and dug his hands deep in his pockets as he walked along the street; a commotion up ahead caught his attention pulling him from his thoughts. _Just another Friday night, _he thought as four less than sober men piled out of a pub and helped each other along heading towards an all night chippy.

He glanced in through the large window as he passed the pub they had emerged from; two steps later he stopped, a frown forming on his face. Taking a step back he looked in through the window again to make sure he'd actually seen what he thought he had. And – yeah – there sat Gwen Cooper with quite an impressive collection of shot glasses forming in front of her; as he watched Gwen licked the side of her hand – Jack swallowed at the sight, never having found it quite that erotic before – tilting her head back sharply to skull the contents of the small glass, before grabbing for a wedge of lemon from a plate before her.

Gwen shook her head feeling the liquor burn the back of her throat as it went down; tequila shots were hardly on her list of usual Friday night plans – but tonight was special. She signalled the barman to bring her another.

"You know you've had quite a few," he said as he sat the glass in front of her. "Any thoughts on how you're getting home tonight?"

She knew the guy was just trying to be nice, but she didn't need anyone preaching at her tonight – especially the guy she was relying on to get her pissed out of her mind. She was about to tell him to mind his own business when she felt someone move close to her.

"She's okay," said Jack smiling at the guy. "I'll make sure she gets home safe...thanks."

He stood there and looked at the guy with the American accent until the woman smiled at him and nodded.

"So..." Jack began.

Gwen held up her hand to stop him – she didn't need a lecture from him either. "Thanks Jack...but I'm fine."

"Gwen..."

"I'll see you at work yeah?" she said cutting him off.

He shrugged. "Okay." He moved away taking a seat at the bar a few stools away.

Gwen turned her head to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Jack looked over at her and smiled. "I'm thirsty...it's a pub...thought I'd get a drink."

She shook her head letting out a deep sigh. "You're not going to go away are you?"

"I could..." he conceded. "But then I'd just have to watch you from afar...maybe follow you a little...could get creepy..."

Despite how she was feeling Gwen couldn't help but smile at him.

"Does that mean I can come back?" Jack asked tentatively rising from his seat.

"Yeah, go on then...but no lectures," she warned. "I'm getting pissed tonight Jack Harkness and that's all there is to it!"

Jack held up his hands as he sat next to her. "Can I at least ask the occasion?"

She looked at him a moment. "No," she said finally, turning back to her drink.

They sat there in silence a while, Jack nursing his bottle of water, trying very hard not to stare as Gwen went through the 'lick, sip, suck' ritual a few more times – thoroughly not succeeding.

"What!?" Gwen finally growled at him as she poured a small amount of salt on her hand.

Jack shook his head slowly. "You have _no idea _how much of a turn on that is..."

Gwen's eyes went wide at his response, momentarily dropping to his crotch.

He laughed. "Made ya look..."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's true though..."

Gwen looked at him then – really looked at him like she'd never let herself before; whether it was from fear of being caught or from guilt she didn't know, but now she wasn't embarrassed as she let her eyes trail slowly over him.

Jack watched her as she appraised him. _And I thought the tequila thing was hot!_

She tried so hard to deny it – even to herself; she wanted Jack Harkness – had since the first time she'd met him. Even saying it 'out loud' in her head was like lifting a weight from her shoulders. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath feeling better for the admission – even though it was only to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at him again. _God but he's gorgeous. _The thought forced itself into her head – spite and anger pushing it on – and maybe as she looked at him – maybe - just more than a little bit of lust. _Rhys already thinks I'm fucking him... _

He'd ambushed her with it again that night when she got home; she knew straight away he'd had a few too many with Banana and his thoughts always seemed to return to Torchwood – to Jack.

"Don't lie to me Gwen!" Rhys yelled as she stood in the kitchen of their flat.

"Stop being such a fucking idiot Rhys!" she yelled back at him. She was vehement in her reply, secure in the fact that nothing had ever happened between her and Jack, but at the same time praying that the guilt she felt over wanting him didn't show in her face; thanking God that Rhys never thought to ask why she always closed her eyes when they were together.

She wasn't sure what Rhys had said after that storming out of the flat mid-rant and ending up here; sick of work, sick of Rhys, she just wanted to forget for a while.

"Take me home Jack..." she said suddenly.

Jack nodded looking at his watch. "That's probably a good idea," he began. "Rhys'll be wor..."

She snorted at that. "Rhys can go fuck himself as far as I'm concerned! Take me back to your home."

Jack swallowed his heart seeming like it had free-fallen to his feet at the same time as having leapt out of his throat. "Gwen..." he whispered.

She barked out a laugh. "Don't flatter yourself big-boy," she said getting up.

Jack reached out a hand to grab her as she swayed a little.

"I just don't want to go home to my place tonight...that's all..." she finished earnestly.

Signalling the barman and leaving some cash on the bar Jack took hold of Gwen and led her out of the pub and back to the Hub.


End file.
